The typical arrangement for multi-channel imaging systems will have a clamshell arrangement where the internal optics and components are assembled from above and the optical cavity is split along a horizontal plane into two halves. However, the construction of such a device results in two or more assembly planes. For example, at least one is horizontal for the placement of the splitting and combining optics, and at least one is vertical for the placement of the projection optics. This requires complex molded parts with expensive tooling. Since there are two or more assembly planes, the registration of the optics becomes more difficult. This problem is made worse in an off-axis design where the optics are not all on the same plane.
It would be desirable to have a multi-channel imaging system wherein the alignment problems discussed above are ameliorated. It would be of further benefit if such a device were sufficiently rigid to prevent distortion problems caused by flexing and vibration. However, such a solution, in order to be practical, should be inexpensive to produce and inexpensive to use in the production of a final multi channel image projection system.
To the inventor's knowledge, all previous apparatus or methods for producing a multi channel imaging engine have been difficult and/or expensive to manufacture and assemble, less than optimally rigid, and difficult to align and use.